The Melancholy of Kazuo Higurashi
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: During his short time on the earth, Kazuo Higurashi has suffered more heartache than anyone his age had to endure. Living on a shrine with his family, he one-day finds himself dragged down into the Bone Eater's Well, and is pulled into an adventure.


**The Melancholy of Kazuo Higurashi**

**By: **Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha, because as well all know that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

**Category: **Anime/Manga

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): **InuYasha

**Pairing(s): **(Past) [Male!] Kagome (Kazuo)/OC, (a lot of) Kazuo/OCs, Inuyasha/Kikyo, Miroku/Sango, (slight) Kazuo/Kikyo, (some/one-sided) Naraku/Kikyo, etc.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, Slash, SWP, etc.

**Genre(s): **Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Humor, Occult, Romance, etc.

**Summary: **During his short time on the earth, Kazuo Higurashi has suffered more heartache than anyone his age has to endure. Living on a shrine with his family, he one-day finds himself dragged down into the Bone Eater's Well, and is pulled into an adventure. His fate then becomes tangled with that of the dog-eared hanyou, Inuyasha, who mistook him as the woman who pinned him to the Goshinboku. Travelling around the Feudal Era with his companions, can he conquer all of his trials and tribulations or will he break under the pressure as many had before him?

**A/N: **Well this is the beginning of a journey everyone! This is first step of our quest to get through this crazy tale of mine that I have come up with. I hope that you all with stick with me to the end, and give me your support in my endeavor to finish this! As you can tell from my profile, this could be classified as epic length since it is going past 50 chapters. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, as the opinions of my readers are very important to me! Oh! Here is a warning before we even get started! There shall be a lemon in the near beginning of this chapter, and it is unavoidable! Yes, Male! Kagome is getting laid…that's about all I will tell you for now! So with that said, I would like to welcome you all to the first chapter of The Melancholy of Kazuo Higurashi!

* * *

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,_

_when will you come out?_

_In the evening of the dawn,_

_the crane and turtle slipped._

_Who stands right behind you now?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Kagome, Kagome_

* * *

Stopping at the edge of the playground, a 15-year-old boy watched as the little kids circled around the young girl in the middle of their circle. A breeze passed through the park rustling the trees, and tanzanite eyes narrowed at the ominous feeling that passed through him. That song brought back terrible memories for him, a time far away from the present. It was one that he didn't plan on thinking back on. Pushing his hands into the pockets of his black slacks, he walked away as the wind caused his loose ponytail to sway according to its whims. Just as he left the park behind him, the little girl's answer was carried to him on the wind.

_**Who is behind the falling of the turtle and the crane?**_

Coming to a halt, sharp eyes glanced up at the sky before closing as a pained expression formed on his face. Bringing a hand up to his chest, he fisted his hand into the fabric of the over sweater for his school uniform. His heart sped up, and a pain shot through his body causing his lungs to seize up momentarily. The beat of his heart rang in his ears, and he tried to keep his breathing under control. It wouldn't due for him to go into a full-blown panic attack in the middle of his trek home.

_Home…_

At the thought of the shrine in which he had been so kindly taken in by at such an early age, he couldn't help but feel himself calm down instantly. He didn't want to cause any worry for his family, and he knew it would take up to atleast two hours for this to settle down. Bringing his cell phone out from his pocket, and checked the time. This morning he had informed his aunt, Kun-Loon Higurashi, about Kyudo club having extra practice after school. Unfortunately, things had changed and he was coming home early filled with excess energy that would have otherwise been spent on working on his archery.

Massaging his temples, he felt a headache coming on and the excess energy bubbling underneath his skin. He would have to do something about this before he went back to the shrine.

_If you fuckin' with me_

_Really fuckin' with me_

_You go get some girls and_

_Bring em to me_

_If you fuckin' with me_

_Really fuckin' with me_

_You'll let her put her hands in your pants_

_Be my little freak_

Pulling his cell phone out from his pocket, his eyes widened before he felt a smirk slither onto his face. It seemed that the Kamis had answered his question, and sent him a way to burn off the excess energy. Staring at the name of the caller, he flipped open the top and accepted the call.

"Why hello Karin, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He purred and then listened to the girl try to giggle coyly. _"Kazuo-kun, I was just wondering if you would be up to that little __**study session**__ we had planned a few weeks ago…my parents are out for the rest of the week, and so it's the perfect time if we want some peace and quiet."_ Bringing his hand up to the tie around his neck, he pulled it a little loose. At those words, his energy spiked and flared around him. The smirk on his face turned to have more of a seductive tilt, some of the few women and men, who were passing, couldn't stop the shiver that went up and down their spines.

"I'll be right over."

Ending the call, he slipped the phone into the breast pocket of his sweater before crossing the street. He passed by a group of high school girls, whom were eyeing him while giggling amongst themselves. Throwing a playful wink, he turned his gaze ahead of him as he stood over most of the crowd. Running a hand through his bangs, he flicked them away from his face as he sighed.

This was just another day in the life for Kazuo Higurashi.

Karin Kouzuki tried to catch her breath as her hands fisted into the sheets beneath her as she rocked back in forth. Her creamy skin was drenched in sweat from the activities she had been occupied with for the last two hours, and her dark chocolate hair was plastered against her body. A loud moan escaped her plump lips, and she arched her back as the pace of her partner's thrust sped up. Two large hands gripped her waist tightly, and the long strands of his hair tickled her lower back. Each time she lurched forward, her breast bounced and rubbed against the sheets underneath causing her nipples to harden even more than they already were.

Clenching her teeth, she closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself coming closer and closer to her climax. Her lover leaned forward and blew his cool breath on her heated skin making her more sensitive to his touch. Finally right as she felt that 'spring' tighten inside of her, he pulled out of her all the way until only the tip of his cock was still in her. Disgruntled with her climax being denied, she turned to look over her shoulder when she noticed the smirk on his face. Violet eyes widened in shock before they dilated as he slammed back into her body, causing her to scream at the unexpected move and arms to give out on her.

Her upper body slumped down onto the bed below, and her backside was up in the air. Bending down over her, he continued to thrust into her with one hand on her hip, and the other went around her front to grasp her breast. "Ah! Kazu-kun!" Pressing his lips against her shoulder, he rewarded her with a particularly rough thrust for the erotic sound she had made. "You are a very naughty girl, mocking me about my tendency to get the right answer..." Squeezing her left breast, his dragged his tongue along her expose neck and shoulder. "Aren't you a naughty girl?" The salt from the sweat on her skin caused his smirk to widen.

"If you answer that correctly, I'll give you a _treat_."

Snapping his hips forward, some loud mewls leaked through her swollen lips. The moisture increased between her thighs, and it trailed down the inside of her legs. "Yes! I-I'm a n-naughty girl! Ah!"

The tall teen nodded before he continued his thrusts until she came explosively, and she threw back and a sound between a moan and scream echoed throughout the room. Kazuo groaned as he felt the tight walls squeeze him, and he was forced into his own orgasm. Riding out his orgasm, he watched as the brown-haired girl got her breathing under control. Brushing his hair from out of his face, Kazuo slowly pulled himself out of her soaking nether lips, and watched a little amusedly at his seed that leaked out and pooled beneath them.

Leaning back on the haunches of his feet, he chuckled as she made her way to her knees and turned around to face him. Sitting down on the bed, he made a come-hither gesture as his tanzanite eyes darkened at the thought of what was to happen next. "That was very good, you forced me to come and that hasn't happened to me in quite a while…come and get a taste." Noticing the slight questioning look, the amusement on his face only increased. Blue-violet eyes trailed down to his lap, and then up to connect with hers.

A certain gleam entered her eyes as she followed his gaze, and her eyes widened but she crawled forward while licking her lips. The light in the room seemed to illuminate his dick as it was completely saturated with a mix of her juices and his cum. Leaning forward, she opened her mouth and dragged her tongue up the shaft of his manhood to the head before repeating. Her half-lidded eyes stared up into his, and a deep flush was on her cheeks.

The groan that escaped Kazuo's lips from her ministrations, caused heat to once again pool in her abdomen, and caused her to rub her thighs together as she felt herself being turned on by the sexy image that he made to her. By the stiffness of Kazuo's manhood, she could tell that he was as turned on by this as she was. Wrapping her lips around the head of his shaft, Karin enjoyed the sounds of pleasure he allowed to pass his lips as he felt her licking the slit on his tip. Her other hand gently played with his balls, and then she deep throated him.

"That's it…"

Running his fingers through her hair, he then gripped the strands and thrust into her mouth. Muffled moans filled the room, and Kazuo knew that if he stayed in that hot mouth of hers, that he would come again soon. A devilish gleam formed in his eyes, and he pulled her mouth away from him. Ignoring the affronted look, he pushed her onto her back and grabbed her legs from beneath the knees. Spreading her legs, he leaned while licking his lips with his eyes connected with her shocked orbs. Daggering his tongue in her pussy caused the loudest scream yet to fly from her lips, and he couldn't help but smirk.

Imitating the motions of sex with his tongue, he watched as she threw her head side to side while trying to cling onto the headboard behind her. Pulling his tongue out of her, he sucked on her bud while lapping up her juices with vigor. This continued until she finally came, and a gush of her essence flooded his mouth. Sitting down, he picked her up by the waist, and dropped her down on his slick cock, eliciting another scream from her.

The Blue-violet eyed young man forced her up and down on him, and thrust up in time when he forced her down. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she allowed him to do what he wanted. Letting go of her hip, he leaned back on his hands before flicking one of her nipples with his tongue. After this, his excess energy would finally be spent. Lying on his back, he smirked seductively up at her.

"Ride me."

Placing her hands on his toned stomach, Karin crouched over him on the balls of her feet. Lifting herself up, she then plopped herself down on his dick as hard and fast as she wanted. The room was practically steaming, and the windows were fogged up. Her sounds of pleasure reverberated throughout the room, and she couldn't help but get even more turned on. Both of her breasts bounced around from her every movement, and then Kazuo began playing with them as she sped up her pace. Soon their climax came, and the young woman fell bonelessly onto the man beneath her as his hot seed filled her up completely and leaked out onto the sheets.

Chuckling, Kazuo brushed her chocolate bangs from out of her face. "That study session was a success, and I can honestly say that you've really improved…this time you didn't pass out." Laughing at the glare he received from the girl, and enjoyed the flush that adorned her cheeks. Yes, it was a very rewarding study session. Karin moved to stand up and felt his softened prick slip out of her, moaning at the delicious pain from their previous activities as she looked down at the younger teen.

It was sometime later when Kazuo was standing at the door of Karin's house and was looking down at her robe-clad form. Grabbing her by the back of her head, he slammed his lips onto hers and kissed her roughly. The girl mewled and she tightened her grip on his fresh-out-of-the-dryer uniform, before he pulled back. Her dazed eyes stared up at him lustfully; he then let the wet strands of her hair slip from his hand as he smirked once more. Bringing the final strand to his lips, he gazed up at from underneath his lashes with a dark look of his own.

"Call me anytime you want an encore of tonight…or when that boyfriend of yours isn't particularly doing it for you."

The look on her face caused him to chuckle as he walked away, and disappeared from her line of view.

* * *

Kazuo knew he had to catch the last bus going to his side of town, as the sun was already halfway underneath the horizon. Quickly making his way to one of the bus stops, he waited patiently for his transportation to arrive. Looking down the street not a minute later, he saw the bus coming. When he stopped in front of him, he got on and stood holding onto one of the grips hanging from the ceiling of the bus. Ignoring the wide-eyed looks he received due to his abnormal height, he let his mind wonder.

The staring was something he was used to, after all, he had always been taller than others. His biological father was the reason for that, seeing as he was a foreigner. Something in his genes decided to cut out the short genes of the Asian half of his DNA, but contrary to popular belief. Kazuo didn't receive his eye color from his father, but his mother. Closing his eyes, he shook his head and brought his hand up to clasp the pendant beneath his shirt.

'_No…not right now…'_

55 minutes later, he found himself at the foot of the stairs that belonged to his home.

The Higurashi Shrine.

Allowing a small smile to form on his face, he started his trek up the stairs and as he made every step he felt as if a weight was being lifted off of his shoulders. Coming to the top of the stairs, he released a breath that he didn't even realize that he was holding. The tension in his body completely disappeared, and he could feel his energy practically singing with contentment. Glancing over at the tree in the middle of the courtyard a little ways away from the well house, and then over to the house he has come to call home.

Not a second later, the door slammed open and a black blur sped over to him. "Nii-san!" Grinning, Kazuo caught the 'unidentified object' under the arms, before he then started spinning him around in the air. A sense of happiness grew in him when he heard the laughter of his young cousin as he spread his arms, as if to mimic the form of a plane. "Hey squirt, you seem to be energetic today…I hope that's not due to sugar though."

Coming to a stop, he placed the boy back on his feet and ruffled his hair. The younger boy laughed at the rough treatment, and just stared up at him with an idol worship that both warmed his heart but made him feel ashamed of himself.

"Kaa-san made some Oden tonight for dinner since you are going to the regionals, and you are sure to win!"

Ruffling his cousin's hair, he smirked. "Now we don't know that, after all…I do have to compete against that Doumeki Shizuka from last time…it was only by luck that I won by that last arrow." Placing his hands in his pockets, he watched as his cousin glared up at him with a pout. "That's not true! You won because you were better!" Shrugging, though he couldn't help but feel warm from the obvious faith the boy had him.

"Alright, let's go see Oba-san…I want to get a bit of the Oden before Sofu eats them all."

Walking into the house, they were greeted by the bell-like voice of the house matriarch, Kun-Loon Higurashi.

"Welcome home Kazuo-kun…Souta, go get your grandfather."

Doing as his mother said, the smaller boy ran towards the living room to get their grandfather. Kazuo set his bag down by the corner in the room before he went over to his aunt. Wrapping his arms around her small shoulders, he nuzzled his nose into the top of her hair. "How was your day Kazuo-kun?" Smiling, he rested his chin on the top of the woman's head while he let himself be soothed by the distinctive scent of lilies.

"I've been picked to go to the regionals as you know, coach is very adamant in me beating Shizuka Doumeki once again this year."

Patting him on the back, the two separated and the woman smiled up at her nephew proudly.

"I just hope that you have fun, which is all that matters to me…besides…"

Looking over to the sidewall, there was a case filled with golden trophies on every shelf.

"Some more trophies wouldn't be bad in my opinion, besides I like to brag about it with the others at our shrine meetings."

At the sound of footsteps from the hallway, Kazuo turned his head to the door, and he watched as his grandfather walked into the room. Giving a slight bow to his grandfather, he gave the man a small smile. "I'll try my best then." Nodding, the elderly man made his way to his seat at the head of the table. Souta came back into the room, and took his seat that was on the opposite side of where his mother sat. Kazuo sat on the other end across from their grandfather. All together, they clapped their hands together.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

Finishing the final question on his math assignment, Kazuo closed the book and set it with his others. Leaning back in his chair with a sigh, he ran his fingers through his bangs and his tanzanite eyes latched onto his ceiling. Today had been a tiring, yet satisfying day. He was able to fulfill his role in life. The black-haired boy played the part of the perfect student, nephew, cousin, brother, grandson, and even lover. A frown formed on his face at the thought, and he stood up from his chair.

Black bangs fell into his face, and he placed both of his hands onto the desk in front of him. Always he would have to play these roles, and he knew that was because that was the only way these people would accept him. In order to lessen the burden on his family, Kazuo made sure that he would become the model young man in which they could become proud of. For everything that his very existence caused on others, he would make sure that he became someone that everyone would look on positively.

He brought a hand up to his forehead as the pounding in his head increased, his eyes landed on the photograph sitting next to his desk lamp.

Cause if he was not careful, he could end up like…!

_**It is such a shame that the poor dear has to be burdened with that child.**_

Kazuo's eye dilated and he felt the spike in his energy. Clenching the cloth of fabric above his chest, he began to breathe raggedly and his heart was beating furiously in his ears. Gasping for breath, he knew that he was going to suffer another attack.

_**Did you hear about Kun-Loon's sister? It is such a shame…I mean really! Doing such a thing to your own sister!**_

_**Now she is being burdened with that whore's child!**_

Making his way to the bathroom, he miraculously was able to keep his balance despite the spinning of the room. His head was starting to feel light headed with each step, and each voice that he heard.

_**To have to take care of the result of such a shameless act!**_

_**I feel sorry for her, and bless her heart for even taking in the little monster.**_

Gritting his teeth, he finally made it to the sink in his bathroom and pulled himself up with his shaky legs. Opening the cabinet, his dazed eyes searched out the prescribed medicine. Catching himself before he collapsed with the sink, he quickly popped the top open with his thumb and poured out a pill. Popping it into his mouth, he quickly swallowed it.

Falling down onto the floor, he stared blankly at the shower stall while he waited for the medicine to take its affect.

_**Must be awful to have to look at that face everyday…having to look at the face of the sister and that man that betrayed her.**_

_**Just look at him! He is going to be just like his mother, and then all that effort that the Higurashis gave by raising him to be a decent person will be all for nothing!**_

_**Nothing good will ever come of him! That I am sure of!**_

Slowly his eyes closed halfway as he finally felt the medicine taking affect on his body, and his heart rate began slowing down. Breathing heavily, he tried to catch his breath until a few moments later his breathing evened out. Closing his eyes completely, he let himself lay on the cold floor of his bathroom. Not a sound was heard, and he only listened to the slow beating of his heart. The warm feeling of the energy under his skin only seemed to be trying to shield him from the chill that was enveloping his body.

Wrapping his arms around his body, he pressed his forehead against the cool floor.

'_Kaa-san…'_

* * *

"Souta, Oba-san is looking for you."

Stepping into the well house, he raised an eyebrow questioningly as the boy stood at the foot of the steps. From what he could see, the younger boy seemed to be looking for something. What he could be looking for here in the dusty well house, he didn't know. He had already gotten dressed for the day, and so he wasn't bothered by his aunt's request.

"Have you seen Buyo Nii-san? Mukuro was messing with him and he ran in here yesterday and hasn't come out!"

Raising an eyebrow at that, he realized that he hadn't seen his kitten yesterday. As if to confirm this, something fell from the rafters above and landed on his head. "Nya…" Bringing his hand up to pat the head of the kitten on his head, he watched as the small black kitten climbed down onto his shoulder with feline grace. "Mukuro, haven't I told you to leave Buyo alone?" Not even bothering to act like it was ashamed of its actions by the rebuke of his master, the black kitten started cleaning its paws nonchalantly. Grinning at his pet, he turned his attention back to looking for Buyo.

Coming down the stairs, he stood next to Souta while absentmindedly petting the dual-colored eyed feline lying on his shoulder lazily. "Are you sure that he came in here Souta?" The black-haired boy nodded, and his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "I had seen him." Sighing, Kazuo walked forward a bit towards the well and began looking around it from his position.

He didn't see the cat, but for all he knew the cat could be anywhere in here.

'_Well…except for the rafters…because Buyo's too lazy to even try to get up there…'_

That was something that his Obaa-san was very grateful for with his finding Mukuro. Despite being smaller, Mukuro always kept Buyo on his toes. Mostly from fear, which he didn't understand, since Mukuro was the smaller of the two. Shaking his head, he turned his back to the well as he looked up towards the door.

"Nya?"

Souta gasped and turned around to see Buyo peaking in the well house from the door.

"Buyo!"

Running up the stairs, the young boy picked up his cat with a glare. "You had me so worried, how did you get out of the well house?" The fat cat just stared at him before turning to stare fearfully at the kitten on Kazuo's shoulder. Mukuro, the kitten in question seemed to almost smirk evilly, which made Buyo shiver in fear.

It was obvious that the kitten had something to do with it.

Half-lidded tanzanite eyes closed as the older of the boys sighed, and brought up a free hand to scratch the back of his head. "Well…since we have accomplished our mission…" Taking a step forward, the last thing he expected was for the cold feeling that seemed to grip him in that instant. Behind him, he heard the boards on top of the well fly off, and a gust of wind seemed to fill the well house. Loose locks flew up with the direction of the wind, and Kazuo's eyes opened as he felt hands grabbing him from behind.

"NII-SAN?"

Looking up in the direction of the voice, he saw his young cousin staring at something behind him in pure horror. But he could do nothing to assuage it as he felt himself being pulled back into the well. A bright light that was a mix of pink, purple, and blue filled his vision before vanishing. Gazing up above, he could no longer see through the top of the well into the well house.

Just as he was trying to get his bearings together, the arms that were around his neck unraveled, and two hands on each side of his face turned him around. His eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the thing that was currently pulling him down into the darkness of the well.

'_What the hell is this thing?'_

It chuckled suddenly startling him, and it's human-like upper body arched back as if in pleasure.

"_**What joy…what strength I feel…"**_

Humming a bit, it's grip tightened on Kazuo and he was a little disturbed to find his face pressed against its human-like breast. Normally a guy would enjoy being pressed against a woman's breast, but this thing wasn't exactly his type. It being half-centipede and all, could be what deterred him but you never know.

"_**My flesh returns to me!"**_

Looking down, he saw that indeed the bones were quickly being covered by what had to have been the flesh there before she became all bones. Feeling sick, he didn't notice until it was too late that she moved a bit away before her face was all in his. Cringing at the closeness between them, he didn't expect the tongue that then rolled out of her mouth and caressed his cheek.

"_**You have it yes? Give it to me!"**_

Shaking his head, he would not accept this!

He was not going to let himself be raped and possibly eaten by this creature. Getting his arm free, he pressed his hand into her face to push her away. "LET ME GO YOU FREAK! DO NOT WANT!" Suddenly a bluish-purple light from his hand blasted the woman-creature in the face, forcing her to relinquish her hold on him. Unfortunately one of her arms still held onto Kazuo, and was only detached from the main body. Gawking at the arm that was still gripping him, he turned his attention to the monster that was falling further into the abyss.

Beady black eyes peered up at him with a deranged light in her eyes. Sneering in disgust and wariness, he got himself upright and continued to fall down as well, though slower. As it began to fade from his vision, it made grabbing motions in his direction.

"_**I will not lose it now…the Jewel of Four Souls…"**_

Kazuo's eyes furrowed in confusion of what he had just heard. "The Jewel of Four Souls? The Shikon Jewel?"

Suddenly, his foot hit the ground and he landed on his two feet though he stumbled a bit. Looking around, he noticed that there was light shining up from above. "I'm in the well…" Bringing a hand into the arm, which was now severed arm free, he could feel his heart beating frantically. _'Was all that just happened a dream…?' _In his peripheral, he then noticed the severed arm lying uselessly to the side. Face faulting, he then cringed in disgust once more.

'_I guess that answered my question.'_

Turning his attention upwards, clear blue sky met his vision instead of the familiar wood of the well house roof. At the sight, he felt a sense of dread. Moving to the side of the well, he noticed that some vegetation was growing along the side and up out of the well. Grabbing onto the vine he then began climbing out of the well, and made a mental note to take the offer to go rock climbing with Yuka the next time she asked. Finally making it out of the well after a few minutes, he lifted his leg over the side and steadied himself on the lip of the well.

A sigh escaped his lips, and he brought his hand up to massage his temples.

'_I knew it…there is not even a trace of the shrine…'_

Letting his hand fall to his side, he pushed himself away from the well and slipped his hands into his pockets. Deciding to walk around and find out where he was, he made a mental note of the path he was taking now and the direction he came. Just in case he had to go back, and start off from his starting point to look in another direction. That was what he did for atleast 15 minutes, and then he noticed something that made a relieved smile appear on his face.

"The Goshinboku!"

Running in the direction of the familiar tree, he absentmindedly made sure that he didn't trip over any of the foliage that laid down in the path he was going. He remembered of the first time he had gotten lost in the forest surrounding their shrine, and how it was this tree that helped him find his way back. Quickly he reached the tree, and he stopped to catch his breath. With his hands pressed against his knees, he hunched over as his heart was beating erratically from his sprinting. Catching his breath, he then stood up straight and looked at the tree with a smile.

What he saw caused his smile to falter a bit and he took a step closer to the large tree.

There on the tree was a boy who looked to be around his age, and the strangest thing about him wasn't the bright fire engine red haori or hakamas…but the white dog-ears that were on top of his head, and the arrow that was sticking out of his chest.

"Well…this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…"

* * *

"You found him in InuYasha's Forest?"

A tick in his right eye formed due to having to listen to this for the last few minutes, and it was getting old real quick.

"Aye, a queer lad in the queerest rags, he is!"

Moving his arms in discomfort at the way they tied him up, he couldn't help but wonder where the hell is was. _'Or is it when?'_ Scowling, he looked at a group of elder men and older women. "Oi! You didn't have to tie me up, y'know!" Half-lidded tanzanite eyes looked over at a crowd of young woman, whom were blushing when they noticed his gaze on them. That only seemed to make the villagers even more suspicious.

"He's come spyin' I wager!"

"Then another battle's a'brewin'?"

Some of the older women were staring at him in a daze, even those with babies in their arms. One woman in particular's cheeks was flushed, but suspicion was clear. "He's one've them _**Kitsune**_ using magics to look like a boy, I say!"

Giving all of them a blank look, Kazuo wondered why they were all taking about him like he wasn't there. Just because they thought he was some kind of creature, a youkai from how the woman called him a Kitsune. Why would they all think that he couldn't hear them? Taking in the way they talked, dressed, and the village surrounding him. He was finally able to determine the possible _**time period**_, which he has somehow gotten himself into.

'_The Sengoku Period…Feudalism… 'Warring States'…it's like I'm in a history book…wouldn't the guys in that History club love to be here…'_

But he wasn't able to even contemplate any further as his thoughts were interrupted by a shout. "MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY! LADY KAEDE, THE PREISTESS IS COMING!" Sighing in relief, Kazuo was happy that he was finally going to meet this Kaede person. After all, the assholes in the forest that captured him brought him here for that in the first place. He had no idea as to why there was such a long wait.

Slowly the crowd moved to make a wide path, down the road the tied up boy from the future saw an old woman coming in his direction. As soon as she was a little ways away from him, her one dark eye was intent on his bound frame. "Well…who are you? Why were you in the Forest of InuYasha?" Resisting the urge to sigh in irritation, he opened his mouth to answer when suddenly the old woman was in his face. The old woman grabbed his face, and turned it from side to side.

"Let me see your face…"

Then after a few seconds, she released his chin and stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "So, trying to look like a clever one, are you?" Oh no this old lady didn't! Insulting him like that, but he would not become belligerent and will act with the politeness that he had been beaten into him at a young age. But he didn't get to show his amazing restraint, as the old woman interrupted any response he had with the awed expression on her face.

"You're her image though it is a mix with something else…my elder sister…Kikyo?"

At the sound of that name, a mysterious feeling pulsed within him and he looked at her with serious curiosity.

"Kikyo?"

* * *

"My sister Kikyo was the village priestess…and its protectress…that was over _**50**_ years ago…she died when I was but a child."

Kazuo sat there in silence, and he stared down at the bowl of beef stew in front of him. The old woman, Kaede, was scooping herself a bowl when she noticed that he hadn't touched his. "What's wrong child? Are ye not hungry?" Sighing, he brought his bound hands up a little, "I would if you could untie me first." Getting up from her place, the old priestess walked over and cut the ropes around Kazuo's wrist.

Rubbing the abused joints, he then picked up the bowl and took a bite of the beef. Humming in appreciation, he then looked absentmindedly at the fire in front of him. "It has come to my understanding that I am definitely not in Tokyo anymore…" This seemed to catch the old woman's attention, and she looked at him with curiosity. "To-Kyo…I've never heard of that name…is that the land of your birth."

Chuckling slightly, Kazuo nodded. "I guess you could say that…I will have to find a way back there soon, because I am sure that my family are wondering where I am." But despite the smile on his face, it was apparent that he had no idea as to how he was going to accomplish this goal. "Until then…" Bowing towards the woman, he knew that he would have to impose on someone until he could find a way back.

"I hope that I am not imposing on you by staying here."

Waving him off, the old woman laughed. "It is alright, ye are not imposing at all…I could actually use a strong young man's help on some chores around the village." Feeling happy at the fact he wouldn't be a burden, Kazuo smiled. "Thank you Lady Kaede."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two jumped at the scream, and both of them were instantly on their feet and towards the door. Kaede moved the covering of the hut door to see what the commotion was, and Kazuo was right behind her. Just then the blue-purple eyed boy got a foreboding feeling, and pulled the old woman back just in time to avoid the horse that was thrown just to where the old woman was standing. Kaede looked up at the boy in wonder, but he was focused on the thing attacking the village with horror.

It was that centipede woman!

As if the thing could hear his thoughts, it was in mid-strike with some flesh in its mouth when it turned its head in his direction. "RUN! A DEMON!" Ignoring the villagers, the youkai had eyes only for the handsome young man. Chewing up the flesh in its mouth, it licked its lips causing the object of its attention to shiver in disgust.

'_Crap…it seems to remember me…hope it's not coming here to collect insurance on that arm!'_

Suddenly, it dashed towards him and its eyes were stuck on his frame obsessively.

"_**Give me the Jewel of Four Souls!"**_

A sneer formed on his face, and he was going to inform the thing that he didn't have it when a hand on his arm caught his attention. "T-The Shikon?" Looking at the owner of the hand, he saw that Kaede was looking at him in disbelief. "_**You**_ have the _**Jewel**_?" Staring at her in disbelief, as he really didn't consider this a time to be interrogated about something he didn't have. "No I don't! I don't know what the hell that thing is talking about!"

Villagers screamed as their houses were destroyed and their livestock either eaten or thrown across a distances. A look of pain crossed Kazuo's heart, and he brought a hand to fist up into the fabric of his sweater. _'All of these people were being hurt because of me…since it was obvious that thing only wants __**me**__!'_ But nothing could be done unless someone led it away from everyone, but if not…everyone is going to…

Just as he was realizing what it was he had to do, some villagers ran towards Kaede. "Nothing! Nor spears nor arrows stop it!" The old woman nodded, and then she turned her head in the direction of the forest. "If we can lure it to the dry old well…we might trap it!" Of course, this caught Kazuo's attention and snapped him out of his thoughts. Turning his head in the priestess's direction, his mind went to the old well that he had come out of.

"A dry old well?"

Nodding, she looked him straight in the eye. "In InuYasha's Forest."

This confirmed it…it was the well that he had climbed out of, and he had made his decision. "Where's the forest?" Not knowing his plans, she answered with a straight face. "East, toward…" Breaking her off, he took off in the direction he was carried to the village from. "Toward that light right? Alright! I got it!"

Running down the path through the produce fields, he could hear the centipede following him.

"_**YOU WILL NOT SLIP FROM ME! I WILL GET THE JEWEL!"**_

Grinning, he looked over his shoulder and gave the creature the bird. "Whatever! You wish could get this!" Speeding up a bit, pumped with adrenaline he made sure that there was some considerable distance between them.

Back with the villagers, Kaede could only stare at the boy's back in shock. "That child…did he truly say…?" Looking in the direction he took off too, she too could faintly see the malicious light that was coming from InuYasha's Forest. The fact that the boy could see it was shocking to say the least. "He saw the evil aura of the forest…something that no earthly being can possibly see!"

"Lady Kaede!"

Turning her attention to the villager that called her, she noticed the village's hunters were there and ready on horseback. One of them was holding the reigns of a horse for her. Nodding, she got herself onto the horse and they took off after the rash young man.

Meanwhile in the forest, a pulse rang through the clearing where the Goshinboku stood. The dog-eared boy's aura was no longer dormant, and it seemed that something was bringing him back from the enchanted sleep her was given by the protectress of the Edo village due to his actions. His ears twitched, and his claws lengthened as he brought a hand up. Amber eyes were revealed to the world beneath silver-white hair, and fangs peaked over his bottom lip.

Rage was clear in his golden orbs, and he growled and clenched his fists.

"The smell…the smell of her who _**killed**_ me…is coming closer!"

Ducking and dodging any roots or hanging foliage that would trip him, Kazuo couldn't help but wonder why he even thought of this plan. Atleast in the village he would get some semblance of protection, now he had just dragged himself it. _'If this were any normal circumstance I would call the police!' _Looking over his shoulder, he scowled at the thing that had caught up with him a minute ago, but still far enough behind for him to run. _'Man won't this thing ever give up?'_

"_**GIVE ME THE JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS!"**_

Motioning his hands in a talking in mockery of the demon. It was like a broken record! Give me the Jewel! Give me the Jewel! Would the thing ever just go away, and leave him alone! He didn't have this stupid jewel! Just then, the centipede swooped in to try and get Kazuo, but he threw himself down onto the ground with a thud. The centipede monster of course didn't like this, and screeched into the night in anger.

Once he knew that the centipede had gone off to another direction for some reason or another, he sighed in relief. That was too close for comfort. _'I am sure that if I was one second later…I would have been eaten!'_ Getting up onto his knees, he noticed that he noticed the grass stains that were on his pants. _'Man…Obaa-san is going to kill me!'_ So caught up in thoughts of the scary figure known as his aunt when it came to laundry, he never noticed the golden eyes that were locked on his form.

"Why play with second-raters like Mistress Centipede?"

Looking up from the ground in confusion, his tanzanite eyes connected with mocking gold. Scowling at the tone, he narrowed his own eyes in return of the sneer on the incapacitated boy's face. "Well who are you?" But it seemed that the boy didn't notice or even care for his words, and he smirked with amusement. "Destroy her with a single blast Kikyo! After all…you did it to me."

Standing up from the ground, Kazuo patted off any dirt from off of his clothes. Glaring up at the bound boy, he scowled. "Kikyo? Do I look like a woman to you? Did I suddenly grow breasts or something?" Ignoring him, the dog-eared boy looked above them, and he snorted.

"She's coming."

Turning his head in the direction that he was staring at, not even a second later the centipede thing swooped out from the treetops and made a grab for Kazuo. Instinctually he ducked the hands going for him, and kicked the monster in her head. Stumbling back, it growled and made another grab for him but then multiple arrows struck it in its side. Moving its head to look to the side, a row of village men were pulling it away by the ropes lodged in it by ropes.

"'TIS TIME! DRAW!"

Relieve flooded Kazuo, and he brought a hand up to his chest above his erratically beating heart. He couldn't help but feel relieved that he dodged its hold. There was no telling what the thing would have done if it got him. "Well that was a very close call." Another snort caught his attention, and he glared over at the red-clad boy. "And dare I ask what that was for?"

He only snorted once more and turned his head to the side. "Really Kikyo…I'm very disappointed in how you have just let yourself become this helpless." Shaking his head, the teenager decided that he wasn't going to take being mistaken as a woman any longer. Climbing onto the thick wines that were holding to the tree, and grabbed him by the collar of his haori.

"You know what…I am tired of this!" Wrenching him forward so they were face to face, he saw that the other was surprised by his actions. "I'm telling you right now, I am not a woman! I have the bits to prove it, and I pretty sure that I am bigger than you are in more ways than one!" A red flush formed on the man's cheeks, and he snarled at the comment but didn't say anything else. "My name is Kazuo! Ka…Zu…O!"

Growling, the other shrugged himself out of Kazuo's grip. "Well then if you are not Kikyo then why do you look and smell like her…" He stopped talking and took in the teen's looks, and a stricken expression suddenly formed on his face. Confusion was clear on the latter's at the look of pure anguish appeared on the other's face. As if looking for answers, but to what question, Kazuo didn't know.

"It can't be! She wouldn't!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Snapping his attention in the direction of the screams, Kazuo saw several of the village men being thrown off against the trees surrounding the clearing. It seemed that the centipede was done playing games. Arms wrapped themselves around his midsection, and began pulling him towards its body. Yelping in surprise, he shot his hand out and grabbed the closest thing to him for an anchor. Unfortunately, for the dog-eared boy anyway, his forelocks were the closest things. Looking over his shoulder, Kazuo winced at the crazed lustful gaze the thing gave him.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Pained cries came from the white-silver haired boy as the tugs on his hair forced his head forward.

"HOW ABOUT _**YOU**_ LET _**ME**_ GO!"

The village men noticed the boy pinned to the tree was in fact awake, and notified the old priestess of this. She could do nothing more than stare at the awakened boy in disbelief.

'_Inuyasha is awake? That spell was meant to never be broken…but it has! __**HOW?**_'

Mistress Centipede couldn't help but lick her lips at the handsome young man in her grasp. Despite that he was mortal, even she could tell that he had the beauty of a youkai. With the scent of the jewel that just wafted off him, she knew that she had to have him and the jewel. Atleast that was her thought before he blasted off her arm in that portal, and his useless struggling was pissing her off.

"_**This body is so weak…I will devour you whole…Shikon Jewel and all!**_

Kazuo gaped at her incredulously as he watched her lips lift up to reveal her rows of teeth. "You have got to be kidding me?" He didn't notice the look on the dog-eared boy's face when he heard about the jewel, but then again he was too occupied by the thing trying to eat him. Putting his hand in her face, he used his strength to try and push her back, and the glow from before engulfed his hand and blew her away from him.

Like before, the arms fell off and plopped down on the ground around him as he fell. The men and Kaede watched in awe as the youkai screeched in pain, and seemed to writhe in agony, as trails of bluish-purple energy seemed to engulf it. Sitting there on the ground in a daze, he stared at his hand in confusion. _'I did it again…this happened in the well too…' _When he moved to stand up, he felt a drained and slumped down to rest on his knees. _'How…how am I able to do such things…?'_

After a few minutes, the energy around the centipede seemed to dissipate, and third degree burns riddled the things entire body. It turned its fury filled eyes on him, and it promised him loads of pain. Lunging towards him once more, the youkai snarled wildly. _**"YOU VILE THING!"**_ Bracing himself, he felt the armless thing clamp down on his side suddenly, and almost bit through his lip at the pain that wracked his body. She sunk her teeth in, and then wrenched her head to the side spraying on the plant life under him.

Hearing some of the villager scream, he felt something flying out of his side as he fell to the ground. Turning his head upwards, he saw a pinkish-white jewel coated in his blood up above him. He heard some shouts coming from the old woman and the village men, but he was too preoccupied as he watched the jewel fall down till it rolled right in front of him. Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, he reached forward to grab it while in a daze.

'_This thing was inside of me?'_

The glow of the jewel seemed to be calling out to him, and he had no idea why but he had to get it before the centipede thing did.

"_**I knew! I knew! I knew you were hiding it!"**_

Gritting his teeth, Kazuo reached out towards the jewel with one hand when a shout grabbed his attention away from it. "THAT JEWEL IS _**MINE**_!" Looking away from the jewel, and ignoring the cry of sorrow that seemed to ring in his ear, he saw that the other boy's eyes were locked on the jewel. "What are you talking about?" Scowling, he motioned towards the jewel sitting in front of the black-haired teen.

"Give it to me!"

Snorting, he turned his eyes back to the marble-sized jewel and he was just able to brush it with his fingers when he then found himself pressed up against the boy pinned to the tree. One of the centipede legs tried to press his head down, but he latched onto it with a hand and burned it. The body only seemed to tighten on him in response to that.

"_**Heh heh heh heh…Inuyasha…you who seeks the Shikon Jewel…I have heard of a half-demon by such a name…at last we meet…"**_

'Inuyasha' seemed to glare at this supposed barb, and Kazuo raised an eyebrow as he looked up at this supposed half-demon. He only seemed to give the woman a smirk, and leaned forward slightly. "Don't insult me, Mistress Centipede…if I had wanted, our meeting would have been short and your last one." Seeing as he had the possibility of being eaten any time now, the boy from the future decided that he would just act the way he wanted. Giving a small snort, he drew attention to himself from everyone in the clearing.

"Oi! You _**talk **_pretty big, but unless you can actually do something physically anyway…I kindly ask that you shut your mouth, because you are making my headache worse."

He ignored the looks sent his way as he grumbled about him aggravating the stupid bug thing, and getting them killed even quicker. Chuckling erupted from the centipede as she looked at the two, and her eyes then pinned on the dog-eared boy.

"_**You cannot move, can you, demon gaki? That's quite a spell you're under."**_

Turning her head from them, she leaned down and her tongue lolled out to wrap its around the jewel. _**"All you can do now is watch!" **_An indignant sound escaped the hanyou's lips, and he bared his fangs at the centipede. "NO! THAT'S MINE!" Rolling his eyes, Kazuo wondered if he even cared that they were most likely going to be crushed by this thing at any second?

Kaede and the villagers, who were hiding in some bushes, could only gawk in horror. "SHE'S EATEN THE MAGIC BEAD, SHE HAS! WHAT ILL DOES THIS BODE M'lady?" But the old woman could say nothing, as she watched the youkai's arms attach back to the main body, and then the skin peeled off of the human-like upper body. "This cannot be…" Before her very eyes, everything that he sister did in order to ensure the Shikon didn't fall into evil hands was in vain.

"_**YESSSSSSSSSS! SUCH POWER! SUCH JOY!"**_

Grimacing at the cackling that was coming from the creature, Kazuo wondered why in the hell the thing was so happy? Suddenly the creature's body that was holding him to the tree tightened, and he felt it slowly tightening more as every second passed. He could feel his breath beginning to be cut off from the vice grip, and he gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes. He was about to be crushed!

"Hey."

Opening his eyes, he waited for the other to say his last words, and hoped it wasn't something stupid. After all, who wanted the last thing they heard to be something stupid?

"This arrow…can you pull it out?"

Snapping his head up in the other's direction, his eyes locked onto the arrow that was protruding out of his chest. Deciding to do it, he got his left arm free and began reaching for it.

"YOU MUST _**NOT**_!"

Cursing at the tightening around his chest, he looked over his shoulder and his eyes locked onto Kaede's old frame. "Why the hell not?" The old woman stared at the hanyou with her one eye, and scowled. "THAT ARROW CONTAINS THE SPELL! YOU MUST NOT SET INUYASHA FREE!" Inuyasha growled, and bared his fangs at the old woman.

"AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITCH? TO BECOME A CENTIPEDE'S DESSERT?"

Glancing over at the youkai undergoing a transformation, his scowl deepened. "ONCE HER BODY HAS DIGESTED THE JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS…NONE OF US WILL BE ABLE TO STOP HER!" Turning his attention to the boy, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes into a piercing glare. "Well Boy? Do you want to die here with me?" Staring blankly at him, Kazuo said nothing. Of course he didn't want to die with this guy, if anything he would like to die with a cute girl at least.

'_This guy is anything other than a cute girl!'_

Feeling rage at how helpless he felt, he grit his teeth and shifted upwards as far as he could while he then grabbed the arrow. _'I won't die…not like this! Fuck that!' _Tightening his grip on the arrow, he looked that other male straight in the eye. He felt the energy build up inside of him, and he knew that this was his only chance.

"LIVE AGAIN, INUYASHA!"

A flash of blue, purple, and pink filled the clearing as the arrow in his hand was vaporized.

He had broken the spell.

* * *

End of Chapter 1~

Whoot! XD I have finally finished that chapter! Ku fu fu fu~ (puffs out chest) I am telling you that was such a long haul for me! There were so many times that I wanted to cut this down into two chapters, but I decided that since you all waited so long…I should just go ahead and do a long one. Right now, I am not sure if this is the longest chapter I have ever done, but I hope that you enjoyed it all the same. If anyone has questions, then you can send them to me by PM. In order to find out about updates (if you like the story of course), you can pay attention to my profile or PM me about it.

Like I said before, I hope that you will all stick with me until I finish the story! Also, whenever I finish this, there shall be a sequel and it will be a Xover with Male! Kagome! XD Rejoice! What I cross it over with will be partially up to you! XD I will put a list of animes, mangas, etc. Then you vote for it, and if I like one over the top two, I will do that one! So that's about all I have to say for now! 83 I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter!

Ja ne,

**_Shi Kami The Traitorous Knight_**


End file.
